Dancing in the Night
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel wants to sneak into NYADA after hours. Hummelberry relationship.


AN: Fic inspired by a lovely gif set by hummelberryanderose on tumblr. :)

* * *

"Kurt, have you given any more thought to my proposition?"

The brown haired boy sighed. He and Rachel were sitting knee to knee on the couch watching television. Kurt had the day off from work, and she had no afternoon classes. While it did sound dangerous and a little exciting, maybe even a little sexy, it was still something taboo and he wasn't sure if he was up for that just yet. Even vanilla sex with Rachel was a relatively new thing, as they both were conforming to the new boundaries of their relationship. Even admitting that Rachel Berry was now his girlfriend was still hard to get past his lips.

"Rachel. Sex. NYADA," his body whined. He mentally pretended to put it into a stranglehold as he frowned.

"I don't know Rachel, it sounds a little risky…"

She climbed into his lap, and oh god, was giving him the pouty eyes. It didn't help that one of her hands was sitting on his abdomen right above the waistband of his jeans and the other hand was rubbing circles on his inner thigh. He whimpered as her lips grazed his own.

His body flipped over his brain and pretty much clocked it into unconsciousness.

"Yes," he said in a soft breath, just loud enough for her to hear. She leaned back with a grin, pushing her braid behind her head as she bit her bottom lip.

"Excellent," she said happily. She kissed him on the lips. "You don't know how much this means to me." She paused. "We need to work out a plan. I'm thinking we can leave here around 10, and be at NYADA around 11:00ish…"

Kurt sighed and picked up his phone when he heard it vibrate again. Isabelle was texting him _again_ about something. He swore she always forgot what days he was supposed to genuinely absent from work.

"And you're turning that _off_," said Rachel with a sigh.

"But…"

That one hand still resting on his abdomen pulled roughly on his pants and he nearly came off the couch at the sensation.

"God, I hate what you do to me," he whimpered.

She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, Kurt and Rachel approached NYADA from a side street, not bothering to go through the main campus. She motioned for him to follow her up to the building which housed the dance classes and stage work.

"I left a window open in the girl's bathroom, just in case the doors were locked," whispered Rachel. "We can be in and out before the guards come back around at 12 maybe." She walked around to the side and pointed to the slightly cracked window. Kurt was more than a little impressed. He could barely even tell the window was open.

"Since when did you get so good at breaking and entering?" he hissed.

"We're not breaking in and entering, we're legitimate NYADA students," said Rachel in response with a huff. "We just want to get a little extra practice in and are using the classrooms to our advantage."

"Little practice in?" smirked Kurt. "I see how it is."

"Shut up and get inside," said Rachel, rolling her eyes and opening the window. Kurt sighed and put his foot up on the decorative brickwork that ran about halfway between the ground and the window. He grabbed onto the windowsill and hoisted himself up. He felt Rachel's hand on his ass and he stilled for a moment, looking back at her with a glare.

"Well, it's so slender and cute," she said sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow before moving inside the bathroom and jumping down. He put down his bag and moved to help Rachel in as she climbed up on the windowsill. After she made it in, she shut the window just enough to where it looked closed.

"Just in case we can't get back out."

"Smart thinking."

They snuck their way out of the bathroom and towards the dance classrooms, staying in the shadows and avoiding the main hallway.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he said with a sigh.

Rachel smirked. "Don't pretend that this isn't the hottest thing you've ever done." She turned and pulled on his arm, giving him a warm smile. He silently agreed, giving her a smile in return.

"So which one?" asked Kurt as he looked into rooms as they passed.

"This one," hissed Rachel, grabbing him by collar. She pulled him in and closed the door.

"Cassandra's?" he yelped. "I still have to take classes with her in here Rachel!"

"Oh like she's going to know," scoffed the brunette. "She's probably drunk off her ass in her apartment in SoHo." Rachel sat down her things on a table and took Kurt's when she heard his phone go off and watched as he took it out of his pocket.

"Detach yourself from that thing," she growled softly into his neck.

"Aggressive much?"

Rachel blushed. "Well, it's always been a… dream of mine to do this. I know it sounds silly, but since I got older I always thought it would be something thrilling to have sex in the dance studio. Maybe it's all the movement and sweat and bodies so close together that you can just feel everything…"

Kurt kissed Rachel, and she closed her eyes, leaning into his chest.

"This is going to sound stupid, but Jesse was in ballet."

"Was he?"

"He had been doing it since he was three. I thought when we were together…" She blushed at the thought. "But we all how well that worked."

"Maybe if you two had tried it again after high school and glee club championships…" Kurt shrugged.

Rachel giggled. "Maybe." She cuddled into Kurt's shoulder. "But then we wouldn't be together would we?"

A laugh escaped from Kurt's lips. "I don't know. I'm beginning to think it was inevitable considering how close we were becoming." Rachel pulled Kurt next to her, and they danced together in the darkness of the space, their bodies highlighted by the faint streetlamps. Rachel's hands were wrapped around his neck, and Kurt hands rubbed gently on her hips. They kissed again, deeper this time. Their tongues explored their mouths as they enjoyed the sensation of their bodies so close together. Kurt's hands slipped upwards, pulling at the hem of Rachel's shirt. She moaned softly when his fingers wound around her bra.

"Now who's wanting?" she said, barely moving off his lips. Her breath and spoken words were making his tingle and he wanted nothing more than to press them again with a kiss.

"I—"

But Kurt's phone going off got both their attentions. Kurt went to check it. Rachel groaned and collapsed to the floor in a dramatic heap.

Kurt sat down beside her, holding his phone.

"Isabelle texted me—"

"Of course she did." Rachel rolled her eyes and lay down, stretching her legs.

"She needs me at _Vogue_… like right now."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Just pretend you didn't get the message."

"But—"

Rachel took his phone, turning it off. She slid it across the floor, and Kurt reached to grab for it, landing on top of his girlfriend as she held his waist. The brunette took the opportunity to kiss him again as he whimpered. The woes of choosing between two masters.

Work or Rachel. Work or Rachel?

_The Lady or the Tiger?_

The tiger was definitely winning as her hands were now in his pants, pushing them down his hips.

Isabelle Wright was just going to have to wait.

He whined into their kisses and Rachel ran her fingers through his hair.

"You are so cute when you're wanting."

"Shut up, this is your fantasy."

Rachel giggled. "Yes it is." She kissed him again, flipping them over. Kurt pushed her shirt over her head. They had worn their dance clothes, playing into the scenario. Rachel had told him just to consider it another performance, but he was beginning to think she just didn't want to deal with his wardrobe. She sat up and unfastened her bra before sliding down his waist to between his legs. Kurt whimpered as she palmed his semi-hard erection, making his breath hitch in his throat.

"I'm surprised you didn't have some sort of intricate dance planned," he said as he rested his head on the floor, really wishing for a pillow.

"I did," admitted Rachel. "But I think this works."

Kurt couldn't think anymore. He was pretty sure all the blood had left the upper part of his body as his lover was rubbing his cock with a deft hand. He whined as they kissed, groping Rachel's hips as he pushed at the leggings she was wearing. They rolled on the floor, both breathing hard as their hands roamed freely over their bodies. Kurt kissed down Rachel's neck, sucking on the delicate skin just enough to leave little markings that would be there in the morning. Rachel cried out softly at the sensation, but Kurt's concentration had gone further down to her chest, where he was making good use of his tongue. The brunette pushed her chest up to meet his mouth, whimpering in her lover's hair. She forced herself to concentrate as she slid her underwear down.

Kurt's fingers ran up and down Rachel's inner thighs and she felt his lower body settle between her knees.

"I forget how heavy you are every time," he said breathily as they moved against each other. "Little ball of muscles."

Rachel smiled and kissed his neck as his fingers fumbled behind her. She knew the floor was hard, but it felt so good as he slid inside her sex and their hips matched thrusts. She stared towards the wall of mirrors beside them, seeing their bodies working together in unison made her shudder. She never thought she'd see Kurt like this, giving into his desires, especially with her. He was always so careful, his feelings bundled up inside. He and Quinn were a lot alike like that, never wearing their hearts on their sleeves. But this Kurt, her Kurt, was thrusting hard into her, giving into playing out the fantasy. She kissed down his chest as she moaned and grinded hard against him. She lavished attention on his neck, imagining them doing this in a back corner of the dance room with their peers dancing hard just a few feet away.

Although one thing that Rachel would never tell Kurt that her fantasy had only been spurred even further by her rivalry with Cassandra. But that was one secret that would never leave her lips. She gave in to the waves of pleasure in her body, surprised at how quickly she felt herself about to come. She imagined them pressed together in a dance, kissing Kurt hard as she did so. She only broke apart from his lips as she felt herself climax. She bit down on his shoulder as she felt him shudder and come inside her.

"You're so good," she mewled softly in his ear, watching them in the mirror. After catching his breath, he kissed her softly as they lay on the floor.

"Look at us in the mirror Kurt," she said, gesturing off to the side.

Turning his head to look, he grabbed her hips and Rachel giggled.

"We are two sexy young college kids getting it on in a classroom."

"In which we could get caught at any second," he said with a sigh. "Do you think you could reach my sweatshirt?"

She nodded and pulled out a small bag of items from the pocket, raising an eyebrow at the small stack of condoms in it.

"Planning to get lucky Hummel?"

"I would tell you to shove it, but I know where you'd want to shove it, hence the supplies."

"You know I use birth control."

"I'd rather be on the safe side honey," said Kurt as he cleaned up. "We've been through enough baby melodrama."

"Mmm," said Rachel as she kissed his jaw line, pushing up his shirt and feeling of his chest.

"I have an idea," she said into his hair. She helped him to his feet as he picked up her shirt and bra. She glared at him when he went to reach for his phone.

"No."

"I swear you're even scarier when you're topless," murmured Kurt. He threw her shirt to her, as he adjusted his own. "So what did you have in mind?"

"The barre."

Rachel stretched out in front of him with a smirk, doing a few warm up stretches. He could see where this was going. He joined her, following the arm sweeping motion before scooping Rachel around the waist. She leaned into him before balancing herself on one foot and wrapping her leg around his waist. He whimpered at the motion and they kissed tenderly as Rachel ran her hands up and down his toned body. She cupped his cock through his pants and she was pretty sure he was practically purring in her ear. Getting an idea, she slid down his body, pushing her hands down his pants as she gestured to the barre. He put his hands on it, and Rachel began rubbing his erection before placing a kiss on the tip. He squirmed as she licked up and down the shaft.

"Oh Rachel," he said softly, closing his eyes. She ran her lips over the slit as her fingers went up and down the sides. Kurt was straining against the barre, and she smirked as she lightly sucked on his cock, concentrating the pressure on the tip as she ran her thumb down his balls. He moaned as she took more of him into her mouth, lavishing attention to the base of his sex with her fingertips, running them gently in circles across the skin. Kurt cried out softly, trying not to thrust hard into his lover's mouth. She continued the motions till she felt him tense.

"Rachel. Rachel, I can't—"

She didn't stop, and she felt him come into her mouth and throat. She felt the barre shake slightly above her head as she stroked him with her fingertips.

Kurt was still panting slightly when she stood. She heard a soft whine and Rachel found herself back against the mirrored surface.

"I need to have a talk with whoever decided I was attracted to you, because god, you undo me," said Kurt into Rachel's ear.

"That was the plan," hummed Rachel as they kissed again. "I like you like this, putty in my hands."

Kurt smirked. "Two can play that game."

"Wha—"

Kurt slid his hands down Rachel's hands as he got on the floor. She felt her legs being slid open and his breath blow on her pubic hair. While she had no problems going down on him after their relationship had turned the corner towards the physical, it had taken Kurt a little while to get used to well, her sex. So him going down on her was a treat. Her feet was resting on his knees, and her knees were bent on his shoulders as Kurt's fingers were drawing circles on her inner thighs as his other hand was teasing her clit. She shivered with desire as she felt his face near her clitoris and when his warm tongue touch it, her toes curled into his pants.

"Oh god, if a guard comes along…" she moaned.

Kurt didn't respond, but kept playing with it in his lips. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror across the room, wishing Kurt could see how beautiful they were together. She was breathing hard, sliding against the mirror as he was now inside her sex. She never could quite make out what he was doing with his tongue, but it made her thighs quiver and burn. She ran her fingers through her hair as she moaned. As much as she wanted to try to be quiet, it just wasn't going to work.

"You're too good at that," she whimpered softly. But Kurt was not stopping, and the gentle waves of pleasure were growing stronger. She tried to brace herself without digging too hard into his shoulders with her knees. She gripped his hair, peppering kisses on his scalp. She lay back against the large mirror, gasping out as she came. Rachel whimpered and slid down to the floor. She blindly reached for Kurt for kisses, enjoying their closeness.

"Have we satisfied your fantasy?" said Kurt as they leaned against each other, touching foreheads. Rachel smiled and leaned up to kiss his.

"I think the real thing is much better than anything I could have come up with." He kissed her softly with a smile. She slid a hand down his body, knowing he was needing her again, just by the heat that was coming off of him. She pulled out a condom and whispered into his ear and helped him put it on before they both stood. She propped herself on the ballet barre, separating her legs and pulled Kurt closer. She could feel his cock rubbing against her labia from behind her, and she let out a soft moan. His sex entered her folds and all she wanted to do was pick up her feet and hold onto the barre. But she didn't trust it to be that steady and not send the both of them crashing to the floor. His hands gripped her hips tighter and she felt him push deeper inside her wet and wanting sex.

"Oh Kurt," she shuddered as she leaned back against him. Rachel reached up and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck for a moment before going back to her balancing position on the wooden surface. She knew with all their activities, they wouldn't last long. Kurt was already rocking hard into her body and his hands were roaming over her breasts. She clenched her jaw, trying to hang on through their pants and moans. Rachel couldn't hold out and felt herself climax right at the same time as Kurt. She helped him slide out from inside her. Rachel started reaching for their articles of clothing still on the floor as they both dressed quietly, listening for any signs of footsteps. When there was none, she kissed Kurt deep, making him moan.

"Thank you."

He smiled softly and they kissed again.

"Believe me, it was just as enjoyable on my end. Although I don't know how I'm going to concentrate during my next class."

Rachel smirked. "That was my plan all along. Bring you down through sex. Can't have you doing better than me."

"You're just annoyed that Ms. July actually likes me."

She gave him a dirty look as she handed him back his phone.

"I catch you anywhere near those abs and I will personally see to it Hummel—"

"Don't worry; I have no thoughts of a Mrs. Robinson situation. Mr. Robinson maybe. Oh, the seductions of a mysterious older professor." He smirked and Rachel giggled, bumping his shoulder.

"Good," said Rachel, running her fingers down his face. "I think me and my favorite duet partner needs ice cream after we sneak back out of here."

Kurt smiled at that, and took her hand. They made their way back to the girl's bathroom without making too much noise. Rachel knew she'd have to figure out a way to make it up to Kurt for giving into her desires. She sighed and looked back at him checking his messages. He may not be loyal to Cassandra, but Isabelle definitely had him wrapped around her finger.

She smirked as she watched him climb out the window first with a small smile as he hopped down. She, Rachel Berry, was the one Kurt Hummel had sexual relations with in dance studios. The thought made her bounce practically all the way to the ice cream shop and on the train. It was a dream, being in love with your best friend and soul mate.

* * *

Cassandra July frowned when she saw the state of some of the mirrors in her classroom. Usually the school's cleaning staff was better that this mess. There were still smudges, including a very large one like someone had been rubbing their body against it. Another even included a drawn in smiley face. She scowled at her first set of students for the day and put them to work on their lesson for the week, which was dances inspired by Jazz. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Kurt Hummel look at the fully smudged mirror, a blush creeping across his cheeks. She eyed him carefully, writing it off as nerves as he ducked his head and followed her next instructions almost flawlessly.

From the half open doorway out of view of the class, Rachel Berry couldn't stop grinning like the Cheshire cat.


End file.
